Lato
by ewcia20212
Summary: Rorry


Tytuł: Lato

Autor: Adarae

Zgoda: jest

Link do oryginału: .net/s/6495527/1/Verano

Tłumacz: Ewcia20212

Beta: Sliver_ - której bardzo ale to bardzo dziękuję. Skarbie jak się spotykamy to dostaniesz ode mnie co tylko zechcesz:*

Jest lato. A to oznacza upał, bardzo duży upał. Tym gorszy, gdy na dodatek znajdujesz się w czterościennej pomarańczy pokoju Rona. W tym miejscu temperatura wzrasta o dziesięć stopni tylko dzięki kolorowi ścian. Co takiego złego jest w niebieskim?

Podczas gdy jego przyjaciel wpatrywał się z zainteresowaniem fotografię, Harry siedział na parapecie i oglądał rozciągający się przed nim zielony pejzaż.

- Uważasz, że powinniśmy się pocałować? - zapytał nagle rudzielec.

Brunet spojrzał na Rona, nie wiedząc o co mu, do diabła, chodzi, jednak w jego rękach zauważył zdjęcie uśmiechniętych Hermiony i Kruma.

- Ach, to - powiedział niechętnie, wracając do patrzenia przez okno. - Nie wiem, ale nie sądzę - skłamał, nie mogąc patrzeć w jego twarz. Jeśli dowie się, że właśnie Hermiona mu o tym powiedziała... Miał nadzieję, że tak się jednak nie stało.

- Kłamiesz jak z nut - odpowiedział Ron z łóżka, patrząc w sufit.

- Przykro mi. - To jedyne, co mógł powiedzieć, nie śmiał spojrzeć na towarzysza.

- Kurwa, człowieku. Jakie to jest gówniane, - Powiedział to takim tonem, że Harry poczuł się tak, jak wtedy, gdy Ron mówił o swoim ubóstwie. - Ty całowałeś się z Cho, a Herm z Krumem. Na tle grupy wychodzę na durnia.

I to był już drugi raz w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut, kiedy Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Przecież on zawsze stara się najpierw pomyśleć, a dopiero później działać.

- Przecież to nic wielkiego - powiedział, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. Chociaż prawda była taka, że całowanie się z Cho nie było niczym wielkim.

- Tak, jasne. Mówisz to po to, by mnie pocieszyć.

I tak otoczyła ich cisza. Trwała tak długo, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ma uznać temat za zapomniany.

- Harry, jesteś moim przyjacielem?

- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedział brunet, patrząc na swojego ponurego przyjaciela. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i usiadł na łóżku obok niego.

- Naprawdę?

- Wkurzasz mnie, Ron. Jasne, że tak. Nie pamiętasz już zadań na Turnieju? To ty byłeś tą osobą, która była uwięziona.

Ron zastanawiał się nad tym przez kilka minut.

- Więc jeśli poprosiłbym cię o przysługę, zgodziłbyś się?

- Oczywiście - odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Harry.

- Przysięgasz?

- Przysięgam.

- Pocałuj mnie.

- CO? - krzyknął Harry, spadając z łóżka. - Ale... ale... Co to, do cholery, ma znaczyć, Ron?

- Obiecałeś - powiedział, patrząc na swoje stopy, aby ukryć ogromny ból widoczny w niebieskich oczach. Harry w tym momencie chciał umrzeć.

- Chcę wiedzieć, jakie to uczucie, Harry.

- Ale to nie to samo.

- Ginny powiedziała mi, że dziewczyny tak robią.

- Dziewczyny to dziewczyny - szybko odpowiedział brunet. - I są szalone.

Popatrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Powstające w pokoju napięcie można było kroić nożem. Ron czekał, a Harry... Harry niechętnie rozważał, czy ma to zrobić. Przecież to nie będzie TAKIE ZŁE. Poza tym nikt się nie dowie.

- Zgoda - odpowiedział bardzo cicho. Pożałował tego już w momencie, w którym słowa opuściły jego usta, lecz gdy zobaczył wdzięczny uśmiech przyjaciela, jego niepewność odrobinę się rozwiała.

- Jak? - zaczął pytaniem Ron. - Gdzie? - Wydawał się nerwowy i trochę zawstydzony.

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju i na koniec zdecydował.

- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli staniemy przy drzwiach - wyszeptał, wstając. - Nie chcemy przecież, żeby ktoś nas przyłapał, otwierając je.

- Tak, oczywiście - powiedział rudzielec, również podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

Harry oparł się plecami o drewniane drzwi. To wszystko wydawało się zbyt dziwne, aby mogło być prawdziwe.

Ron zbliżał się do niego bardzo powoli, boleśnie powoli. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do Harry'ego, oparł dłonie po obu stronach głowy niższego chłopaka, nie wiedząc co z nimi zrobić.

Harry zamknął oczy. Najpierw poczuł ciepły oddech, który był pieszczotą pachnącą jak cukierki, czekoladowe żaby i wiosenne słońce.

Ron przygryzł wargi. Ze strachu, niepewności, braku doświadczenia. W końcu nigdy nikogo nie całował.

- Poczekaj - wyszeptał Harry, gdy ich nosy zderzyły się już po raz piąty. - Nie tak, to ma być tak. - I położył rękę na karku przyjaciela, by przewodzić, znaleźć właściwą pozycję.

Ron od razu to zaakceptował, jego wargi delikatnie ocierały się o usta Harry'ego. Całował go niepewnie, próbując przyzwyczaić się do nowego uczucia.

Krok po kroku, Harry tłumaczył rudzielcowi, na czym polega całowanie. Nie było w tym słów. Same gesty.

A chłopak w tej akurat dziedzinie był wybitnym studentem. Pomysłowy, odważny, ciepły. Po chwili Harry uznał, że to bardzo przyjemne. I nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, aby się skończyło.

Właśnie wtedy poczuł, jak język Rona pieści jego wargi i podniebienie. Rozsądek go opuścił. Jego ręce przesunęły się w górę, zaplątując się w czerwone włosy, jednocześnie akceptując intruza w ustach. Pocałunek z ,,niewinnego" stał się ,,piekielnie gorący".

Małe westchnienia uciekały z ust rudowłosego, ręce były wszędzie, właśnie teraz przesunęły się na nagie plecy Harry'ego pieszcząc je. Nie obchodziło go, że został przyciśnięty do drzwi. Nie miał również nic przeciwko, gdy Ron zaczął pocierać i ugniatać jego tyłek. Zrewanżował się swojemu przyjacielowi z prawdziwym entuzjazmem.

Koszulki zniknęły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Pocałunki za każdym razem stawały się gorętsze, coraz bardziej namiętne i pełne pasji.

Harry nie chciał myśleć. Chciał tylko czuć. A właśnie teraz czuł erekcje przyjaciela ciasno przylegającą do swojego uda.

Jego ręce skierowały się w dół brzucha Rona, który warknął cicho w jego usta, podczas gdy jego własne ręce zmierzały tą samą trasą. W końcu obie zatrzymały się niepewnie na pasku dżinsów. Zbierały w sobie odwagę, by podążyć niżej.

Przestali się całować, patrząc na siebie z uśmiechem. A ich oczy mówiły: to nasza tajemnica. I gdy w końcu wydawało się, że coś się ruszyło, że doprowadzą to do końca, usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi, które sprawiło, że podskoczyli jak koty.

- Jedzenie gotowe - Ginny krzyknęła zza drzwi, przełamując magię w jednej chwili.

Założyli koszulki bez patrzenia na siebie. Zbyt zakłopotani tym, co się stało.

Przed opuszczeniem pokoju Ron chwycił Harry'ego za ramię.

- Ej, chłopie... cokolwiek. No, wiesz.

- Tak, wiem - odpowiedział, patrząc na swoje buty. - Myślałeś pewnie o innej osobie. Prawda? - zapytał, mając nadzieję, że znalazł dobre rozwiązanie.

- Jasne - odparł Ron z uśmiechem ulgi. - Ty też?

- Oczywiście.

- Ja o Hermionie a... a ty?

- Ja o Ginny - powiedział brunet zanim się zastanowił.

- Przecież to moja siostra. - Ron był trochę urażony.

- Wolałbyś, żebym myślał o tobie?

- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. - Szybko zareagował Weasley, wychodząc na korytarz.

Harry patrzył na szerokie plecy rudzielca i doskonale wiedział, że nie będzie to ostatni raz, gdy się w to bawili. Można przecież znaleźć dużo wymówek, aby to robić i przekonać się, że to i tak nie ma znaczenia.

Westchnął, a następnie się uśmiechnął. To będzie ciekawe lato.


End file.
